The development of pedestrian sensing technology in vehicles has led to a variety of new hardware and software that is employed to facilitate detection of the presence of or an impact with a pedestrian or other small object. Typically, part of the hardware required in such systems includes sensors that are capable of detecting a proximity of pedestrians or other small objects near a vehicle, or detecting an impact of a pedestrian or other small object with a vehicle. For example, sensors may be positioned about the exterior of a vehicle, e.g., along front or rear bumpers.
Current efforts to provide sensors along exterior components includes mounting sensors to the bumper fascia or outer “skin” of the vehicle, or to energy absorbing components of the bumper, or other bumper components. Essentially, the sensors are external components that are installed onto the bumper component. Packaging, mounting, and attaching the existing sensors is difficult and challenges the assembly plant and service facilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved bumper assembly that addresses the above shortcomings.